My beautiful mistake
by r0manticr0se
Summary: I was the a mistake, a problem, I never knew my father until it was too late, my mother had always loved me, it had been me and her for sixteen years, no one else, of course we both had friends,but our bond broke,its the stry of my lifr R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

I was the a mistake, a problem, I never knew my father until it was too late, my mother had always loved me, it had been me and her for sixteen years, no one else, of course we both had friends, but we were closed than I can say about any of my friends and their mothers.

Although one night our secret bond broke, not for long anyway, the night she told me I was a mistake that I had stolen her life away, that I was the daughter of the man she hated the most, her expression then softened and she said

"But you are the best mistake I ever did; you are the only mistake in my life I would do again in a heart beat,"

I shed my tears, believe me, I did, my life turned upside down, now that my _father_ was in the picture, he wasn't satisfied with our apartment, my clothes or anything about me for that matter, he wanted to change me, to alter me, and it hurt, I knew he meant well I saw it in his eyes that he loved me.

But unfortunately I had to live up to my family name, reporters bugged me wherever I went , it was kind of fun at first, but then it became downright annoying , the only privacy I had was at the manor, but I was sixteen , I wanted to get out, sure I had noooo love life what so ever, much to the pleasure of my father, I was what you call the goody two shoes among my group of five girlfriends, they were all stunningly beautiful, we met at Hogwarts, and we were all eleven then none of had _developed_ yet so we were pretty the same and we became close friends, no one understands our friendship now, each and every one of them looked like she stepped out of Vogue magazine and I looked like a bird had made a home out of my bushy head, anyway back to my father as soon as we were acquainted , he forced me and mum to move into his manor, and he married my mum , insisting that people of his and now me and mums stature could not afford to have offspring out of wedlock.

He hired a 'styler' who bought me a new wardrobe, changed my look completely with the help of Miranda ,Heather ,Polly, Darla, and Penny, who did much of the convincing me to wear a mini skirt and such, which in my opinion and theirs wasn't an easy task.

I rarely found time to spend with my mother anymore, she was sad and I could see it in her face, with each passing day I could see the life in her eyes dim a little bit more.

Oh look at me look at me babbling and ranting and sparing you all the juicy details one of them is my name

My name is Rose Scarlet Granger and of late it had become Rose Scarlet Malfoy.

_SORRY but I can't write anything in the other stories , the words just wont come to my mouth and when they do they sound lame , I know its kind of lame starting a new story when I already have five in progress, but its been bugging me for days and I had to get it off my chest, hopefully now that I did I can write in the other stories._

_Anyway tell me what you think and review _

_Love you always_

_Summer_


	2. The beggining

To tell you the story of my life , I have to start at the very beginning, it all started when Hermione Granger, the best healer at st. Mungo's started to feel all woozy, she went to another healer to get a second opinion as the one she formed both startled and shocked her.

"You're pregnant" the healer said as she adjusted her shirt

"Huh" she said intelligently

"You're pregnant, do you want me to call Draco and have him come here" said healer Ginny

"oh Gin, this will be so great, we will have to make the wedding sooner, cause I don't want to have my wedding with me blown up, but it will be great he was just telling me yesterday that he wanted kids as soon as possible, he'll so happy, I'll go tell him right now" she took her bag and darted out of the room.

So what if she and Draco had had a little fight yesterday, the news she's carrying will make him happy, they had fought yesterday because she had caught him checking Pansy Parkinson out, they had met her in Flourish and Blots, Hermione had blown up at him when they got home, the night ended with her storming out of their apartment and spending the night in her old one.

Anyway back to the moment that ruined everything.

"Draco" she called she heard movement in the bedroom; she headed there fast, and barged in.

She found Draco sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes, she smiled at how groggy and how tired he looked, he must have stayed up all night thinking about me, she thought smiling even more.

"Draco, I have gre-" the smile died on her face as she noticed the bed spread moving beside him, at the sound of her voice Draco looked up, horror written all over his face.

The thing that was moving under the bedspread showed its blond head from under the covers.

Pansy Parkinson

Hermione's tears flowed freely down her face, she turned around and ran away, it killed her inside the sight she had just witnessed, she faintly heard his voice calling her asking her to stop, but she stepped out of the apartment and apparated to the place she thought of as her second home

The Burrow

"…… so I apparated hear" she finally finished to a thunder struck Harry , who was the first person she found at the Burrow, she crashed into his arms, she told him her story all the while sniffling and sobbing.

"I'll kill that bastard" he gritted out; Harry and Ron had taken a while to accept her relationship with Draco, only recently had they come into terms with it.

"No, Harry, I just want you to not let him see me , cause he's gonna try ,that I' m sure as soon as Gin gets hear I'm gonna send her to get all m stuff from the apartment"

"What about the Baby?" Harry asked

"What about it, it's not the baby's fault that its father is a cheating scumbag"

"No that's not what I mean; I mean are you going to tell him about it?" Harry asked

"HELL NO" Hermione screeched

"If he wants a baby he can have one with_ Pansy_" Hermione sneered.

"But he's bound to Know, it's not exactly a secret that you two are together, even if you do manage to hide it from the press, the guy knows every person in England, someone is bound to see you and go yell him"

"Then I'll move to America" Hermione said resolutely

"Hermione no-"

But he was cut off by Hermione

"I am a big girl Harry, but I can't, I simply can't stay here, I can't see him even if it was for a minute, I don't know how I even got out of that apartment, but I don't ever wanna see him again, me moving to America will solve everything, I will return, by time to have my son or daughter attend Hogwarts, I can't pass up the opportunity of having my baby study in the best Magic school in the world"

'' you really loved him didn't you?" he asked seeing through her lie that she will be okay

"Ya, I did"

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooooooo? How is it? Do you like it? Tell me what you think? 


	3. A birthday and lots of tears

_My__ life was great like a beautiful sunny day, then it was ruined by the gushing r__a__in, then the rainbow came out, and I am finally happy._

_I told you last time that my mother decided to move to America, in a month she had abandoned everything leaving no trace of where she might have gone, she quit her job and changed her name, uncle Harry, Ron and aunt Gin were a constant in my life, true we didn't see them much but I loved them and they loved me back, through the years that I was growing up, my father was never mentioned, when I asked mum she would cleverly change the subject, I wasn't the daughter of Hermione Granger for nothing, I __was smart __enough even__ at the age of seven to know that my mother was being elusive, I got more and more __curious__ aver the years, and that's what caused the disaster I guess, I had to go and…oh no I'm not telling you what happened yet, but I just can't seem to stop babbling, it's a habit I got__ spilling everything that comes to my mind to the person in front of me, no matter if that person was a stranger, look at me I am babbling about babbling__ now__, lets just get on with the story shall we._

_This happened when I was five._

Hermione Granger scooped her five year old daughter in her arms nuzzling her chest and making the girl giggle and shriek with laughter, trying to pull her mothers face out of her tummy.

"Oh, I'm gonna eat you up" Hermione Granger said, still tickling her blonde daughter, the girl shrieked again with laughter.

"So what does the birthday girl want to do for her birthday?" Hermione asked her daughter who was playing with a smooth lock of brown hair from her mother's thick mane.

"I want to visit nana Weasly" the girl said her wide innocent grey eyes boring into her mother's hazel ones.

"nana Weasly it is" Hermione said, not able to resist the grey eyes that she one day fell in love with their true owner, he had the same innocence in his eyes, despite all he went through, he had the same childish innocence in his eyes.

"Thank you mommy" the adorable girl said kissing her mothers cheek happily, and squealing in laughter when her mother started tickling her.

"you don't think I'm taking you to nana Weasly for free do you, I'll have to eat some of that yummy tummy" she said nuzzling her daughter's tummy who was squealing and shrieking with laughter and giggling uncontrollably, she managed to squirm out of her mother's grip and ran out of the room still giggling her mother following her.

_Later that day_

"Happy biwthday wosy" said a very cute 5 year old James Potter, handing the girl a rose. And giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

All the female adults monitoring the situation "oohed" and "awed" at the display.

"Thank you James, but my name is _Rose _not _Wose_ and its _birthday_ not_ biwthday"_ the blond 5 year old said in a very know-it-all bossy tone of voice.

James shrugged but a pink tingedmarred his cheeksall the same.

Harry gave Hermione a knowing smirk and she rolled her eyes and engaged the very pregnant Ginny Potter in a conversation.

"Come on James lets play" Rose said calling him by the nickname she had given him. Taking his arms and dragging him where all the other kids were playing.

"Hey don't caw me that" he said annoyed by the nickname, Rose just giggled and kept dragging him away.

_A few hours later_

Hermione carried the sleeping Rose in her arms saying goodbye to the Weaslys.

"Thank you Molly for having us on such short notice, Rose insisted,she loves you very much" Hermione said

"Oh don't worry about it dear, Rose is my granddaughter and she's welcome here any time, it was my pleasure having her anyway" she said kissing Hermione, the sleeping Rose and bustled to the kitchen leaving the best friends alone.

"Oh Hermione I will miss you so much" Ginny said crying.

"Oh don't be like that I'm just an apparition away" Hermione replied handing Rose to Harry and taking her weeping friend in her arms.

"Oh I hate these hormones" Ginny said to her friend sobbing and laughing at the same time, all the while hugging her friend back.

Hermione pulled away and hugged Ron who then took Rose from Harry so Hermione could hug him too and she did, "take care of them, Gin is hormonal and Ron is hotheaded" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear he gave her a hearty grin and she pulled away with a watery smile.

"See you guys later" Hermione said taking Rose and apparating to the borders of England and from there she went through customs and apparated home.

She changed Rose's clothes whose eyes fluttered open while Hermione was putting her to bed.

"thank you mommy, I love you so much, this was the best birthday ever" Rose said looking at her mother with those adorable grey eyes, Hermione's eyes watered at the memories those grey eyes brought and she kissed her daughter's forehead smoothing her thick bushy curly mane of blonde hair.

"I love you too sweetie, now go to sleep" Hermione said her voice cracking slightly.

"Mommy, are you ok?" the little girl asked

"yeah sweets I'm fine, just tired, goodnight" Hermione said kissing her daughter's forehead again and turning the light off and closing the door behind her, she walked like a zombie to her room, and as soon as she closed the door she cast a silencing charm on her bedroom and started to cry, her sobs were heart breaking ,they racked her body and she slammed her fists on the ground near the door, which she had slid against, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed, all the memories of her and her ex-fiancée flooding her mind and breaking all the walls she had built around them the past six years , the memories tortured her and teased her showing her the life she never got to complete, and probably never will, she cried harder. she until this day doesn't understand why he did it, was she not enough?!, she gave him everything she risked everything for him, her friendship with her best friend, she went against the whole wizarding world for him, she gave him her love, her body ,her virginity ,her life, and he threw it all out the window to screw Pansy Parkinson, a bitter laugh escaped her throat through all the tears ,as she thought that in the first moment she thought his tired eyes were because he stayed up all night thinking of her, that of course until she saw the bedspread move beside him, her bitter laugh turned to a sob.

She headed to the bed, her thoughts torturing her and keeping her up sobbing into her pillow till she saw the golden threads of sunlight make their way through the darkness of the night, that was when she gave up ,too tired to shed another tear, her swollen eyes fluttered shut, and she finally yielded to a case of dreamless sleep.


	4. NOTE ALL

10-MAY-2010

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK, AND READY TO WRITE AGAIN, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY FICS, BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THEM ALL AT THE SAME TIME, SO I'LL START WITH THE ZABINI AND DRACO MALFOY'S WIFE, THEN WORK MY WAY DOWN UNTIL I REACH THE LEAST POPULAR FICS, I ALSO HAVE A NEW FIC COMING UP, I HAVE BEEN WRITING IT AND HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS, BUT I WON'T POST IT UNTIL ITS FINISHED , SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE DELAYS IN THE UPDATING, I WILL ALSO BE REVISING THE STORIES THAT I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN, AND BUTCHERED THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE IN "HIS" IS ALREADY REVISED, SINCE IT WAS THE WORST, THE OTHERS WILL BE REVISED AFTER THEY ARE COMPLETED, I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M BACK NOW, I AM IN MEDICAL SCHOOL, AND CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAMINATIONS, HOWEVER I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THE FICS ASAP, AND START POSTING THE NEW ONE, ITS AN AU, SPIN OFF THE FOURTH BOOK, AND HARRY CENTRIC, THE FIRST I HAVE WRITTEN, BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!

LOVE YOU LOTS

SUMMER


End file.
